Meat tenderizers are known. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,199,841 and 4,463,476, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, disclose hand meat tenderizers. Such a tenderizer comprises a blade assembly and a rectangular plate with flow-through slots and two seats. Inserted in the latter are two cylinders, inside which are compression springs with plungers. Said blade assembly, which comprises a plurality of blade segments, moves slidably along said cylinders. Said blade assembly consists of two symmetrical blade segments, each spaced from the other by spacer blocks. The blades are aligned in parallel relation, longitudinally, with spacer blocks between. Said blade assembly is retained in a handle whose members are secured by bolts. Said bolts are also inset in the through holes of said blade assembly, spacer blocks and blade segments.
Another device for loosening muscle fibers, particularly in meat, is known from Polish patent specification no. PL207291. This device comprises a plate with cylinders retaining springs provided with plungers and a blade assembly comprising a set of blades separated by spacer blocks. The plate, which is flat and oval in a horizontal sectional view, is provided with rows of flow-through slots and projections on the face, preferably truncated pyramid or cone-shaped. Another distinctive feature invention are the notches on the side surfaces areas of said handle, the latter being oval in a horizontal sectional view.
Also patent specification PL211404 describes a similar device for loosening muscle fiber structure in meat. In this invention, at least one set of blades is provided with a holder and/or sets of blades are connected and/or mounted in at least one holder, the latter being locked up in a blade assembly by a mounting unit. The cylinders retained in the blade assembly and the plate itself are secured by the same and/or other mounting unit. The plate comprises a releasably attached plate base with projections on its face, preferably truncated pyramid or cone-shaped. The handle consists of two members secured together by connecting bolts. The mounting unit is a rotating bolt fitted through the in the holder and/or the well of the cylinder. The bottom surface of the holders preferably encases the wells with the cylinders. The bolt secures and holds in position at least one cylinder and/or the plate is provided with an extra cover.
This disclosure describes improvements over these prior art technologies.